Oko bez źrenicy
by rzarufka
Summary: Wyprawa na misję to ciężka orka - krew, pot, spanie na gołej ziemi - lecz co, kiedy dodatkowo trzeba być jeszcze niańką, grzejnikiem, ukrywać w plecaku ręcznik w zielone żabki i bardzo się starać, by nikt ci nie zajrzał pod maskę? Bo bywa i tak.
1. Po deszczu ściany są śliskie

_Od autora: opowiadanie to napisałam już dość dawno temu i wisiało sobie gdzieś w sieci. Niedawno natknęłam się na nie, zaczęłam czytać i doszłam do wniosku, że się nie da. Dlatego wrzucam je tutaj w dość mocno odświeżonej formie. "Naruto" nie należy do mnie. Zapraszam :)_

* * *

Wczesnym rankiem, szarym i deszczowym, korytarze szpitala w Ukrytej Wiosce świecą pustkami. Życie budzi się dopiero po pierwszym obchodzie, kiedy zwinne pielęgniarki w bieli zaczynają dreptać bezszelestnie z jednej sali do drugiej. Gdyby jednak którejś z sióstr przyszło do głowy pospacerować po uśpionym jeszcze szpitalu, mogłaby natknąć się na dziwne zgrupowanie pod drzwiami sali z numerem 14. Gdyby wiedziała, kim są ci ludzie, podreptałaby dalej, nawet się nie oglądając.

- Najważniejsze, że są jakieś szanse, Gai - mówił potężnie zbudowany, starszy mężczyzna z twarzą poznaczoną czerwonymi znakami. Trzymał dłoń na ramieniu zgarbionego bruneta, który opierał się ciężko o ścianę. Ten podniósł wzrok i rzekł już nieco pewniej:

- Masz rację, Jiraiya. Lee to silny chłopak, a teraz otrzymał od losu prawdziwy prezent. - Spojrzał ciepło na wysoką, jasnowłosą kobietę o pięknej, lecz zmęczonej teraz twarzy.

- Może następną wizytę odłożymy do jutra, jak myślisz, Tsunade? - spytała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, przyglądając się blondynce z wyraźnym niepokojem.

- Nie ma co odkładać - wtrącił się Jiraiya, który nigdy nie tracił dobrego humoru. Teraz też, aby dodać towarzyszom otuchy, wyciągnął ogromne, pomarszczone dłonie i zatarł je energicznie. - Czeka was naprawdę ciekawe spotkanie. Na dodatek pacjent nie wymaga specjalnie trudnych zabiegów, raczej małego zastrzyku sił, więc myślę, że raz dwa damy sobie z tym radę - zakończył, szczerząc zęby.

- Damy sobie radę - Tsunade przewróciła oczami. - Myślałby kto, że rzeczywiście masz jakiś udział w tym, czym zająć się będę musiała tylko ja. Rany, za jakie grzechy? Rozumiem, że Lee potrzebował pomocy, to biedny dzieciak, ale dorosły jounin i to jeszcze, jak słyszałam, jeden z najsilniejszych w Wiosce?

Jiraiya westchnął ciężko i nie tracąc więcej czasu, otworzył drzwi do sali, po czym wepchnął całą trójkę do środka.

- Wiesz co, Tsunade? - rzucił, zanim wycofał się na korytarz. - Może i wyglądasz jak młódka, ale zrzędzisz jak prawdziwe stare babsko. Zobaczymy się później, bywajcie!

- Niech mi tylko któreś odważy się zaśmiać! - warknęła blondynka do dwójki kulącej się ze śmiechu za jej plecami. - No dobra, obejrzyjmy tego nieszczęśnika.

Podeszli do jedynego w sali białego parawanu. Gdy Gai odsunął zasłonę, ich oczom ukazała się szpitalna szafka z leżącym na niej niedojedzonym jabłkiem oraz stertą jaskrawo wydanych książek, stojąca obok prostego szpitalnego łóżka. Łóżko było puste.

- No to z głowy - Tsunade wzruszyła ramionami. - Skoro pacjent jest na tyle silny, że da radę wstać i pójść sobie na spacer, to ja tu chyba nie jestem potrze...

W tym momencie rozległo się ciche stuknięcie i wszyscy, jak na komendę, spojrzeli w kierunku okna. Prawe skrzydło uchyliło się powoli, zza parapetu ukazały się palce, później dłonie, następnie ociekające wodą zupełnie białe włosy nad przepaską ze znakiem liścia i wreszcie oko, które na widok gości najpierw rozszerzyło się zdumione, a później zamrugało czarująco. Po chwili stał przed nimi przemoczony do suchej nitki, lekko zdyszany, wysoki jounin.

- Kakashiiiii…? - jęknął z rozpaczą Gai.

- Gdybym wiedział, że będę miał dzisiaj gości, trochę bym tu posprzątał - rzucił przybyły wesołym, stłumionym czarną maską głosem. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji oniemiałych chwilowo „gości", poczochrał się po mokrej czuprynie, odchrząknął i najuprzejmiej jak potrafił zapytał:

- Czy stało się coś poważnego, skoro odwiedza mnie sama Tsunade i jej towarzyszka, Shizune? O ciebie, Gai, nie pytam, bo od twojej ostatniej wizyty, kiedy to znowu przegrałeś ze mną w warcaby, nie minęło chyba więcej niż parę godzin - i zniknął za parawanem. - Pozwólcie, że się przebiorę, deszcz mnie złapał.

Tsunade wreszcie odzyskała rezon:

- Czy mi się wydawało, czy ty przed chwilą wszedłeś do środka przez okno?

- Wiem, wiem - dobiegło zza zasłony. - Nie wyszło mi to zbyt zgrabnie, ale od tego deszczu ściany zrobiły się jakieś takie śliskie…

- Ale co ty robiłeś na zewnątrz? Miałeś leżeć w szpitalu i odzyskiwać siły!

- Właśnie! - dołączył się Gai, który wreszcie przypomniał sobie, jak zaledwie kilka godzin temu Kakashi był tak słaby, że musiał za niego przesuwać pionki. - Udawałeś chorego, przeklęty draniu! - Klapnął na łóżko z rezygnacją. - A ja dawałem ci wygrać...

- No nie dąsaj się, stary - rzucił Kakashi pojednawczo. - Następnym razem ty wygrasz, ok?

- O czym wy do jasnej cholery gadacie? - usadziła ich Tsunade, której cierpliwość zaczęła się już wyczerpywać. - Czy ja mam do czynienia z dorosłymi ludźmi, czy z dzieciakami, które właśnie usłyszały dzwonek na przerwę?

- Tsunade, nie denerwuj się - odezwała się spokojnie milcząca dotąd Shizune. - To na pewno da się jakoś wyjaśnić, prawda, Kakashi-san?

- Nie sądzę, żeby trzeba było cokolwiek wyjaśniać - zapytany uciął krótko.

Wyszedł zza parawanu przebrany w suche rzeczy - czarną, opinającą tors koszulkę bez rękawów, połączoną z zakrywającą dolną część twarzy i szyję maską. Na ramieniu zawiesił sobie biały ręcznik, drugi, różowy w zielone żabki owinął wokół bioder.

- To prezent od moich podopiecznych - wyjaśnił z zażenowaniem na widok zszokowanych min całej trójki.

Przeszedł obok wpatrzonej we własne buty Shizune i zgrzytającej zębami Tsunade, przytargał spod ściany dwa rozkładane krzesła i podsunął je paniom. Sam usiadł na łóżku obok Gaia i sięgnął po resztkę jabłka. Zaczął je w skupieniu oglądać, a kiedy wreszcie podniósł wzrok na gości, spojrzał zaskoczony, jakby dziwił się, że jeszcze tu są.

- To jabłko przeżyło już chyba swoje najlepsze chwile, nie sądzicie? - zagaił.

Tego już było za wiele. Tsunade zerwała się z krzesła, chwyciła z szafki pierwszą z brzegu rzecz i zdzieliła nią Kakashiego po głowie. Okazało się, że była to tylko książka, która po chwili wylądowała na kolanach Shizune.

- Mam już tego dość - wycedziła Tsunade przez zęby. - Albo zaraz wyjaśnisz, dlaczego zamiast leżeć w szpitalu, włóczysz się jak szczeniak po deszczu, albo zrobię tu taką awanturę, że zleci się cała wioska, ANBU nie wyłączając! A, a, a, a - uniosła palec, patrząc na jounina surowo. - Nie próbuj robić żadnych głupich min pod tą maską, bo dopiero pożałujesz!

Zapanowała cisza, którą po chwili przerwała Shizune:

- Hmm, _Ichaicha Paradaisu_... ciekawe rzeczy tu piszą... kto by pomyślał… - podniosła wzrok. - Ups, przepraszam - zarumieniła się i odłożyła książkę.

- Widzę, że nie mam innego wyjścia - zaczął Kakashi z rezygnacją - ale naprawdę nie kryje się za tym nic podejrzanego. Po prostu poczułem się już na tyle dobrze, że postanowiłem rozprostować kości. Próbowałem wyjść normalnie, ale ten szczwany lis, Jiraiya, kazał ochronie mnie nie wypuszczać, przynajmniej do twojego przyjścia. Więc skorzystałem z okna. To wszystko. Serio - zakończył niepewnie, widząc, że Tsunade nadal marszczy brwi.

- I mam uwierzyć, że podczas zwykłego prostowania kości można się nabawić takich ran?

Gai i Shizune patrzyli zaskoczeni to na jedno, to na drugie. Kakashi widział tylko Tsunade.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, piękna blondynka podeszła do jounnina i ściągnęła z jego ramienia ręcznik. Trzy poprzeczne, zakrzepłe już rany znaczyły opaloną skórę.

- To pamiątka od Ru Zapa, prawda?

- Widzę, że nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, Tsunade - odparł Kakashi z uśmiechem. - Może faktycznie nie odzyskałem jeszcze pełni sił, w przeciwnym razie nie pozwoliłbym mu podejść tak blisko.

- Czy Uchiha też tam był?

- Nie, ale Ru Zap pomoże mi do niego dotrzeć.

- Masz zamiar sam go szukać? W przerwach między zastrzykiem, a podaniem kroplówki?

- Nie potrzebuje już szpitala, a działanie w pojedynkę, ma tylko same plusy. Nigdy nie znalazłbym Ru Zapa, gdyby ganiała za nim połowa wioski.

- Jakkolwiek rozsądnie brzmią twoje słowa, mój drogi, wcale mi się to nie podoba. Jeśli podchodzisz do tego tak poważnie, czemu nie poprosisz góry, żeby przydzieliła ci oficjalną misję?

- To wydaje się takie proste, prawda? - w głosie młodego jounina pojawiła się gorycz. - Gdybyśmy mieli przywódcę, być może zwróciłbym się do niego.

- Przecież mamy - wyrwało się Shizune.

- O czym ty mówisz? - Kakashi rzucił ostro, dziewczyna skuliła się. - Kto jest nowym Kage? - tym razem warknął na dziwnie zadowolonego Gaia.

- Ja - odpowiedziała Tsunade i z satysfakcją spojrzała na jabłko, które wypadło z ręki oniemiałego chłopaka i głucho stuknęło o podłogę.


	2. Zabiłaś już kogoś?

Następnego dnia Tsunade od rana robiła porządki w swoim nowym królestwie. Miała więcej pracy, niż się spodziewała; na przykład wystrój wnętrz był zdecydowanie zbyt męski i przy całym szacunku, jaki żywiła dla byłego Hokage, nie mogła mu wybaczyć tych burych, okiennych rolet. Siedziała teraz za ogromnym biurkiem, z piórem wetkniętym za ucho i przeglądała najnowsze raporty dotyczące strat, jakie Wioska poniosła w ostatnim starciu z Orochimaru. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją cichy głos strażnika, oznajmiający przybycie gościa.

- Tak, tak, wpuść go - machnęła ręką, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów.

- Chciałaś mnie widzieć? - usłyszała przytłumiony głos.

- Tak, Kakashi - odparła z roztargnieniem. - Mam dla ciebie tę misję. - Wyjęła z szuflady jakiś świstek i podała go jouninowi. Ten patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Hm, naprawdę kupiłaś komplet wypoczynkowy za… - nie dokończył, gdyż rachunek został natychmiast wyrwany mu z dłoni i zastąpiony innym dokumentem. Temu też poświęcił nieco uwagi.

- Jedno mi się nie podoba - mruknął.

- Niech zgadnę. Chodzi o tego drugiego, tak?

- Nie było o tym mowy w szpitalu.

- Omówiłam sprawę z Jiraiyą i doszliśmy do słusznego wniosku, że nie można zostawiać cię samemu sobie. Jesteś zbyt nieprzewidywalny, Kakashi.

- Nie wiem, czy się na to zgodzę… - zaczął, ale urwał raptownie, gdy pięść Tsunade grzmotnęła z hukiem w biurko.

- Myślałam, że nie będę musiała ci przypominać, z kim rozmawiasz - głos nowej Hokage brzmiał złowieszczo spokojnie. - Żadnych dyskusji.

- Przepraszam - odparł Kakashi po chwili ciszy. - Chodzi mi jedynie o to, żeby nie mieszać w tę sprawę kolejnych osób. Od wczoraj ich liczba i tak już mocno urosła.

- O to nie musisz się martwić. - Tsunade machnęła ręką i wróciła do swoich papierów. - To nie jest nikt z zewnątrz.

- Więc kto? Gai?

- Nie, to nie Gai... gdzie ja podziałam ten biuletyn...

- Więc kto?

- Ja - od drzwi dobiegł zdecydowany, kobiecy głos.

Kakashi odwrócił się bez pośpiechu i spojrzał na Shizune ubraną w nowiutki strój chuunina. Dziewczyna trzymała brodę wysoko, zdecydowana wytrzymać wyraźnie drwiący wzrok białowłosego.

- Coś ci się nie podoba? - rzuciła chłodno.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Kakashi opuścił głowę, kręcąc nią z rezygnacją. Znowu spojrzał na swą nową partnerkę, podniósł dłoń i podrapał się po karku. Już otwierał usta, ale Tsunade ubiegła go:

- A, a, a, a - pogroziła obojgu palcem. - Wszelkie pretensje załatwcie między sobą w drodze, ja nie mam na to czasu. No już, idźcie sobie. - Wyprosiła ich zniecierpliwionym machnięciem dłoni. - Za chwilę przyjdzie dekorator wnętrz.

Nie pozostało im nic innego, jak wyjść. Jounin otworzył drzwi, puszczając dziewczynę przodem.

- Kakashi - usłyszał jeszcze. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na śliczną blondynkę, ledwie widoczną zza stosu papierów i akt. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak chętnie bym się z tobą zamieniła.

...

Shizune musiała się porządnie napracować, by nadążyć za wysokim mężczyzną, który nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi, szybkim krokiem zmierzał do głównego wyjścia. Zaczynała już mieć dosyć tego zarozumiałego pajaca z nadmiernie rozbudowanym ninja-ego. Złapała go dopiero przy bramie.

- Hej, masz zamiar ganiać tak cały dzień, udając, że mnie tu nie ma? - warknęła, łapiąc oddech.

- Byłoby to jakieś wyjście - usłyszała i stłumiła przekleństwo.

- Chcę ci przypomnieć, że mam pełne prawo do udziału w tej cholernej misji, to jest tu wyraźnie napisane… - Zaczęła szperać po swych licznych kieszeniach, ale przerwała, gdy zobaczyła, że Kakashi przygląda się jej z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem.

- Na co się gapisz? - zjeżyła się po raz kolejny.

- Na nic, tylko… - przerwał, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią badawczo, wreszcie podjął: - Słuchaj, przemyślałem to sobie i widzę, że faktycznie nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak współpracować. Przecież w końcu zawsze powtarzam to moim podopiecznym. Więc od teraz zgoda, ok?

Wyciągnął rękę do drobnej, ciemnowłosej dziewczyny o ładnej, choć nadąsanej teraz buzi. Shizune zmarszczyła brwi, węsząc podstęp. Wreszcie westchnęła z rezygnacją, wiedząc, że i tak nie ma innego wyjścia, podała mu dłoń i spojrzała prosto w czarne oko. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu.

- Czy nigdy... - zająknęła się - … nie zdejmujesz…?

- Czasami - Kakashi puścił jej rękę i odwrócił twarz.

Spojrzał w kierunku pobliskiej restauracji, gdzie przy barze skupiła się spora grupka klientów. Migało tam coś pomarańczowego.

- To Naruto, prawda? - Shizune podążyła za jego wzrokiem. - Niezwykły dzieciak.

- Tak… Podobno bardzo wam pomógł?

- Gdyby nie on, byłoby naprawdę ciężko. Chcesz do nich podejść?

- Nie… - znów się zamyślił. Shizune zaczynała się już do tego przyzwyczajać.

- Byłaś już na jakiejś misji? - usłyszała nagle.

- Chyba jakoś musiałam zasłużyć na mój moją rangę, nie uważasz?

- Zabiłaś już kogoś?

- …

- Tak myślałem - Kakashi pokiwał głową i podjął surowszym tonem. - Chcę, żebyś dobrze zrozumiała, że ta misja nie będzie niedzielnym spacerkiem. Widziałaś, z czym wczoraj wróciłem od Ru Zapa, a to do niego muszę najpierw pójść.

- Musimy.

Spojrzał wreszcie prosto na nią, zastanawiając się, skąd tyle uporu w tak niepozornej osóbce. I tak młodej.

- Ile masz lat, Shizune?

- 23 - odparła z dumą, zarabiając na kolejny pobłażliwy uśmiech.

- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz ze mną iść - ciągnął jounin, nachylając się nad nią z powagą - do wieczora musisz dorosnąć. A to znaczy zrozumieć, że od tej chwili wszystko, co powiem, przyjmujesz bez gadania, kłótni albo robienia słodkich oczek, jasne?

- Ja nigdy nie robię słodkich oczek - pisnęła.

- Zobaczymy.

Wyprostował się i wciągnął do płuc pachnące, popołudniowe powietrze.

- Powinnaś teraz iść do domu i się spakować - polecił, nawet nie starając się brzmieć inaczej. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co trzeba zabrać? - Posłusznie kiwnęła głową. - To dobrze. Czeka nas nocny, paromilowy marsz. Spotkamy się przy Ogrodach Północnych o 18-tej. Nie spóźnij się.

„Nie spóźnij się", Shizune wykrzywiła się do jego pleców. „I kto to mówi?"


	3. Kiedy zrezygnujesz i sobie pójdziesz

Shizune czekała już dobre pół godziny. Stała w ogrodzie pod drzewem magnolii, podczas gdy wokół robiło się coraz chłodniej i ciemniej. Od czasu do czasu, od strony uśpionej wioski dobiegało samotne szczekanie psa.

- To przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie - mruknęła do siebie i znieruchomiała. Na pobliskim, drewnianym mostku zadudniły kroki. Przywarła mocniej do pnia i po chwili minęła ją para zataczających się cieni. Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ramiona i zaczęła odliczanie, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jeśli ten pajac nie zjawi się, zanim doliczy do trzystu, wraca do domu, a przy najbliższej okazji skopie mu tyłek.

- Zaczęłaś już liczyć? - usłyszała tuż przy uchu.

Skuliła się odruchowo i zakryła usta dłonią, żeby nie krzyknąć. Obok najspokojniej w świecie stał Kakashi i przyglądał się z uwagą czarnej linii pobliskiego lasu.

- Spóźniłeś się! - warknęła, gdy odzyskała wreszcie głos.

- Skąd, jestem tu już od godziny - jounin wzruszył ramionami. - Oglądałem sobie zachód słońca z tamtej gałęzi. - Wskazał na szeroki konar tuż nad głową Shizune.

- Więc musiałeś mnie widzieć! Dlaczego się nie odezwałeś? Tkwiłam tu cały czas jak idiotka, a ty…

- Chciałem sprawdzić, kiedy zrezygnujesz i sobie pójdziesz.

- Słucham?

- Dobra jesteś w czekaniu - pochwalił ją z uśmiechem. - Dawałem ci co najwyżej piętnaście minut. Wczoraj wydałaś mi się strasznie niecierpliwa, widzę jednak, że kryje się w tobie pewien zapas opanowania i... Hej, poczekaj na mnie!

...

Dogonił ją na skrzyżowaniu dwóch głównych dróg. Spojrzał w kierunku węższej, ginącej w cieniu rzucanym przez gęsty, zwarty las. Kiwnął na Shizune znacząco:

- Panie przodem.

Dziewczyna zmroziła go wzrokiem, poprawiła paski plecaka i ruszyła przed siebie. Po pewnym czasie las zgęstniał i pochłonął ich nieprzeniknionym, zimnym mrokiem, nieprzystępnym i pełnym tajemniczych dźwięków.

- Dlaczego wyruszyliśmy w nocy? - odezwała się wreszcie Shizune, nieświadomie zniżając głos do szeptu.

- Specjalnie dla ciebie.

- ?

- Pomyślałem, że spacer w świetle dnia będzie zbyt trywialny dla tak doświadczonego łowcy złoczyńców jak ty. Blask księżyca bardziej odpowiada charakterowi naszej misji.

- Jakiego księżyca? - spytała, patrząc w niebo i po chwili leżała już na ziemi.

- Musisz uważniej patrzeć pod nogi - Kakashi z uśmiechem wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale Shizune pozbierała się już bez pomocy, kipiąc ze złości.

Przez dłuższy czas szli obok siebie w milczeniu. Ścieżka robiła się coraz węższa i zarośnięta trawą. Nagle urwała się, znikając w gąszczu poplątanych korzeni wielkiego, starego drzewa, które pojawiło się tuż przed nimi.

- No to spacerek się skończył - w ciemnościach rozległ się głos Kakashiego. - Shizune, podejdź tu, proszę.

Dziewczyna zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu i przystanęła zaskoczona. Jounin patrzył na nią dwojgiem oczu, ale ona widziała tylko to czerwone, naznaczone słynnym sharinganem.

- Czy coś wyczuwasz? - spytała tonem pełnym mimowolnej fascynacji.

- Dlaczego? - Kakashi uniósł brew.

- To… oko..

- Aaa, nic z tych rzeczy - odparł z uśmiechem. - Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy włożyłaś ciepłą bieliznę.

- C-co? - zająknęła się. - Możesz widzieć przez…?

- Shizune.

- ?

- Żartowałem.

- Bardzo zabawne - warknęła, dziękując w duchu losowi, że w takich ciemnościach nie widać jej czerwonych policzków.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że być może jounin próbuje tym sposobem odwrócić jej uwagę. Tylko od czego?

Przysunęła się do niego odrobinkę bliżej.

- Jeśli coś tu jest, to ja chcę o tym wiedzieć - szepnęła.

Kakashi nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili wyraźnie odprężył się i przesunął opaskę na stałe miejsce

- To już niedaleko - odparł i wszedł między drzewa. Shizune czym prędzej ruszyła jego śladem.

- Może wreszcie dowiem się jakichś konkretów, co?

- Chciałem to odłożyć na czas, kiedy będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać - rzucił Kakashi przez ramię - ale równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć ci już teraz. Niedaleko jest kryjówka Ruz Apa, w której dopadłem go wczorajszej nocy. Udało mu się zwiać po tym, jak… no wiesz. - Poruszył niespokojnie ramieniem. - Teraz go tam nie ma i już nie wróci, więc wykorzystamy jego schron na nocleg. Z samego rana ruszymy dalej. Zdążył uciec dalej, niż przypuszczałem.

...

Kryjówkę Ruz Apa trudno było nazwać pałacem. Okazała się zwykłą, niedużą pieczarą z wejściem zamaskowanym zasłoną z gałęzi. Wewnątrz było sucho i cicho, ale wcale nie cieplej. Prócz jakichś szmat zwiniętych pod jedną ze ścian i liści zaścielających klepisko, jaskinia była zupełnie pusta.

- Rozpalimy ognisko? - spytała Shizune, rozcierając sztywne z zimna dłonie. Jej głos odbił się echem i potoczył wśród skał.

- Nie sądzę, żeby było stąd jakieś ujście dla dymu.

- Ru Zapowi musiało być tu cholernie zimno.

- On nie marznie. - Kakashi uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując dziewczynę przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania. - Porozmawiamy, jak się tu trochę urządzimy. Poza tym, musimy coś zjeść.

...

Shizune wyciągnęła z plecaka płaszcz z kapturem i ciepły pled, przycupnęła pod ścianą na zeschłych liściach i opatuliła się szczelnie. Zaczęła rzuć kawałek suchego tumai. Po chwili zastygła w bezruchu, patrząc na Kakashiego, który usiadł w pobliżu na złożonym w kostkę pledzie i z założonymi na piersiach ramionami, oparł się o wilgotną ścianę.

- Ty też nigdy nie marzniesz? - rzuciła drwiąco. Nadal się trzęsła, mimo że spod koca wystawał jej tylko czubek nosa.

- Jest mi całkiem ciepło - odparł i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Dziewczyna dotknęła jej z wahaniem.

- Używasz chakry do ogrzania ciała, prawda? - spytała po zastanowieniu. - Ja nigdy nie potrafiłam tego robić.

- Nauczyłabyś się, ale wymaga to paru dni ćwiczeń.

- Więc na razie jestem skazana na szczękanie zębami.

- Zawsze możesz przytulić się do mnie.

- Dziękuję, nie skorzystam - parsknęła gniewnie, czym prędzej znikając pod kocem.

...

Obudziła się tuż przed świtem. Otworzyła oczy i przez parę sekund przyglądała się szaremu światłu, sączącemu się poprzez gałęzie do środka jaskini. Jaskini! W jednej chwili przypomniała sobie gdzie jest, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że coś ją trzyma. Wyrwała się w mgnieniu oka i stanęła na równe nogi, odruchowo sięgając po broń.

- Och, i dzień dobry nawzajem - jęknął wybity ze snu Kakashi.

Shizune gapiła się na niego z góry, kiedy siadał niespiesznie, czochrając się po rozwianej czuprynie.

- To ty mnie trzymałeś? - wydusiła wreszcie. - Wlazłeś pod mój koc!

Jounin zwinnie poderwał się na nogi.

- Chyba jednak powinienem był pozwolić ci zamarznąć - rzucił i mrucząc pod nosem coś w stylu "te baby", wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Dopiero teraz Sizune zdała sobie sprawę z faktu, że jej dłonie i policzki rzeczywiście są zupełnie ciepłe.

- Podstępny...


	4. Cześć z zaskoczenia

Po paro milowym, ciężkim marszu wśród drzew wyszli wreszcie na otwartą przestrzeń. Zatrzymali się na skraju lasu, żeby odpocząć i zjeść śniadanie. Kakashi usadowił się wygodnie pośród korzeni grubszych niż jego ramię i wydobył z dna plecaka swoją ulubioną książkę. Shizune przycupnęła nieopodal. Oparła brodę na dłoniach i korzystając z tego, że jounin wydawał się zapomnieć o całym świecie, zaczęła obserwować jego twarz. Przesunęła wzrokiem po przymkniętej powiece, wzdłuż nosa i linii szczęki. Z kształtu maski próbowała odtworzyć mapę rysów.

- Shizune, przestań się na mnie gapić, dobrze?

- Przepraszam! - drgnęła i zaśmiała się nerwowo. - To ja… pójdę się trochę rozejrzeć.

Wyszła na mieniącą się wszystkimi barwami łąkę. Trawa i kwiaty falowały wokół niej miękko w powiewach ciepłego wiatru. Coś przykuło jej uwagę. Nachyliła się i zerwała bladoniebieski kwiatek o włochatych listkach. Tak, to był bontai, lecznicza roślinka o zadziwiających właściwościach. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu innych okazów.

...

Kakashi lubił swoje książki. Choć znał na pamięć każdą stronę, każde błahe zdanie i tanią ilustrację, chętnie zajmował nimi uwagę, gdy w jego głowie robiło się już zbyt tłoczno do myśli. Jednak tym razem skupienie się na lekturze przychodziło mu z irytującym trudem. Jedna z myśli uparcie domagała się posłuchu. Nie, to nawet nie była myśl. Raczej wrażenie. Dotyk... Dotyk ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, która jeszcze tej nocy tuliła się do niego w jaskini. A przecież, do jasnej cholery, nie o tym powinien teraz myśleć! Złapanie Ruz Apa było dopiero początkiem. Miał nadzieję na poważną konfrontację z człowiekiem, który wysłał go do szpitala, unieruchamiając na kilka tygodni. Miał nadzieję na rewanż. Teraz natomiast, z polecenia Tsunade, musi bawić się w niańkę. To się nie może dobrze skończyć.

Uniósł głowę i poszukał wzrokiem przyczyny swojego niepokoju. Stała tam, z rozwianymi włosami, kwiatami w dłoniach i źdźbłem trawy w zębach. Patrzyła na coś tymi swoimi ogromnymi, zamyślonymi oczami, wyglądała tak…

- Kakashi, nad tobą! - usłyszał nagle jej przejmujący krzyk, ale było za późno.

Już po chwili leżał rozciągnięty na ziemi, z rękami wykręconymi i unieruchomionymi na plecach.

- Taki sławny wojownik, a dał się podejść jak dziecko - ktoś wymruczał mu do ucha.

Kakashi nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. "Wszystko przez te baby!"

...

Shizune oddychała głęboko, czując jak puls wraca do normy i ustaje drżenie rąk. Atak był niespodziewany i dziewczyna wiedziała, że skoro napastnikowi udało się zaskoczyć Kakashiego, nie można go lekceważyć. Wyglądał jak zwykły wieśniak, niewysoki, ale potężnie umięśniony, nawet z tej odległości wyraźnie widziała arterie żył znaczące napięte muskuły. Przybysz podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na nią maleńkimi, niebieskimi ślepkami. Poczuła, że robi jej się zimno.

- Hej, ty tam! - usłyszała jego zgrzytliwy głos. - Jesteś przyjaciółką tego leniwego ofermy? - roześmiał się skrzekliwie, a małe oczka znikły w poprzecznych zmarszczkach.

Shizune podjęła decyzję. Lewa dłoń błyskawicznym, do perfekcji wyuczonym ruchem przesunęła się po udzie i po chwili w jej palcach zabłysły cztery ostre igły. Następny szybki ruch i srebrne pociski osiągnęły swój cel, wywołując jednak efekt zupełnie inny, niż się spodziewała.

Człowieczek w osłupieniu przyglądał się swojej ręce. Jego oczy napełniły się łzami, a po chwili wybuchnął rozpaczliwym, niepohamowanym szlochem. Shizune osłupiała. Kakashi wygramolił się spod zajętego własnym bólem napastnika, lecz zamiast powalić go ostatecznym ciosem, usiadł obok i poklepał po plecach. Dziewczyna nie wierzyła własnym oczom.

- No nie przesadzaj, Kuuku, to nie może aż tak boleć - perswadował Kakashi tonem, jakiego jeszcze u niego nie słyszała. Tak mówi się tylko do bardzo bliskich przyjaciół, uznała, ale w takim razie co miał znaczyć ten atak? - Shizune, musiałaś go tak załatwić? - spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, gdy podeszła bliżej.

- Przepraszam, że starałam się ratować twój tyłek - fuknęła oburzona. - Przy następnej okazji, poczekam, aż go posiekają.

- On wcale mnie nie zaatakował, to jest taka nasza gra. Widzisz, Kuuku i ja dawno się nie widzieliśmy, a w mojej rodzinnej wiosce panuje tradycja, że jak jeden ninja spotka drugiego i obaj są sobie przyjaciółmi, to najlepszym powitaniem jest wzięcie z zaskoczenia. Tak na niby, oczywiście, dla żartu, taki jakby-atak…

- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałam. Dziwaczny zwyczaj, w mojej rodzinnej wiosce po prostu mówimy sobie "cześć".

- Serio? - obaj wydawali się szczerze zaskoczeni. Shizune zmarszczyła czoło.

- Podobnie jak w reszcie świata.

- Hmm, to brzmi całkiem rozsądnie, nie sądzisz Kuuku? - spytał jounin.

- Na pewno mniej boli - odparł przybysz, patrząc chmurnie na Shizune.

- Och, przestań się już mazać, pokaż rękę!

Dziewczyna uklękła przed nim i chwyciwszy żylastą dłoń, szybkim ruchem usunęła igły, które powędrowały z powrotem do schowka na udzie. Z plecaka wyjęła swój zapas ziół i wybrawszy mały listek, przyłożyła go do zakrwawionej skóry.

- To pomoże. Przy okazji, jestem Shizune i nie obchodzi mnie, jak dobrymi kumplami jesteście, w mojej obecności macie zapomnieć o wszystkich tych niedorzecznych tradycjach i przestać się wygłupiać, zrozumiano? - Podniosła się, założyła plecak. - Powinniśmy już ruszać. Zmarnowaliśmy tu już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Dogonisz mnie, Kakashi. - I nie oglądając się, ruszyła przed siebie.

- Ostra jest - stwierdził Kuuku, gdy nie mogła ich już słyszeć.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się bezlitośnie.

- Jak igła, nie?

...

- No więc, szukacie Ruz Zapa, zgadza się? - rzucił Kuuku, gdy brodzili trójką wśród wysokich traw. Jounin i chuuninka spojrzeli na siebie z ukosa. - Spokojnie. Życie poza Wioskami ma własny obieg informacji. Kash, chyba nie muszę ci o tym przypominać, stary?

- Spodziewałem się, że prędzej czy później zainteresujecie się nami, nie przypuszczałem jednak, że tak szybko.

- Spóźniona informacja jest nic niewarta. Liczy się aktualność, a tak się składa, że wasza wyprawa jest dość wysoko w hierarchii spraw, którymi interesuje się mój szef. Ru Zap jest ostatnio rozchwytywany.

- Tego się obawiałem - mruknął Kakashi, a po chwili spytał z wymuszoną obojętnością. - Czy główny cel twojego szefa pokrywa się z naszym?

- To się dopiero okaże - usłyszał i zacisnął zęby. - Wiesz gdzie on jest?

- Podejrzewam, że zaszył się gdzieś wśród lasów. Nie będzie trudno go znaleźć.

- On wrócił do siebie - przerwał Kuuku, starannie omijając wzrok przyjaciela. - Chciałem jednak cię ostrzec, Kash, że sprawy ostatnio bardzo się skomplikowały. Trudno jest w dzisiejszych czasach rozpoznać, kto stoi na końcu piki wbitej w twoje serce.

Shizune spojrzała bacznie na jounina.

Wędrowali dalej, a ptaki zrywały się do lotu, gdy Kuuku wybuchał śmiechem, zabawiając Shizune opowieścią, jak to Kakashi, jeszcze jako młodziutki genin, uciekał z lekcji, żeby posiedzieć z nim na rybach. Wkrótce wyszli na szeroką, piaszczystą drogę i tam postanowili się pożegnać. Kuuku skierował się do oddalonego o parę mil miasteczka, a dwójka z Wioski Liścia ruszyła w kierunku majaczących w oddali, białych gór.


End file.
